


关于红灯区

by Chaiyu1988



Category: D - Fandom
Genre: F/M, d - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaiyu1988/pseuds/Chaiyu1988
Summary: 江大美人与金小橙子
Relationships: D - Relationship





	关于红灯区

深夜的红灯区，昏暗逼仄的小巷子里。  
江逸抓住了金呈的双手，举过头顶箍住，随即修长瓷白的手指快速扯去了腰带，不顾金呈的叫骂，极为灵巧的缠上了他的手腕，等顺利的打了个结以后，又按着他的肩膀，让他翻身背对着自己，隔着粗砺的牛仔裤，朝他饱满挺翘的臀上扇了几巴掌，金呈吃痛，嚷嚷道。  
“唔......妈的......江逸......放开老子......艹......”  
江逸沁凉的大手从他的衣服下摆探了进去，沿着细腻的肌肤轻轻的摸上了他的敏感乳头，先是轻轻的在乳晕处打着转儿的蹭腻着，继而又报复性意味十足的重重一拧，往外扯了扯，扯的金呈的叫骂声变了调，随即咬着他的耳尖，问道。  
“这里的姐姐好看吗，嗯？”  
声音不复往常的清冽，低沉无比，足以昭示他现在究竟有多生气。  
“妈的......痛死了......放开老子......”  
江逸不依不饶的，又重复了一句。  
“这里的姐姐好看吗？”  
“唔......没你好看......”  
“那你还来这里？”  
“姐姐们胸比你大！”  
见金呈说的理直气壮的，江逸本就难堪的脸色如今彻底的黑了下来，二话不说将金呈的内裤连同裤子一同褪了下去，随即一只手掰开了他的肉臀，另一只手撸动了几下自己的分身，往金呈一缩一缩的已经泛着盈盈水光的O穴蹭了蹭，蹭的金呈哼哼唧唧的，连腰都不由自主的陷了下去，开始轻轻的扭动了起来，江逸深邃狭长的眼眸黯了黯，继而又挺腰，强行抵了进去，宛如滚烫的巨刃一般，金呈顿时痛的，身子瞬间绷紧，整个身子都不停的颤抖着，而且O穴也死死的绞着江逸，江逸闷哼了一声，想让他放松，又往他挺翘的臀上掐了一把，却不料金呈反抗的愈发激烈。  
“唔......啊......他妈痛死了......快点出去......呜嗯......”  
金呈拼命的挣扎着，宛如受到了威胁的小野兽一般，努力的想要往前缩。  
江逸见状直接就抱住了他，将他牢牢的箍在怀里，一边铆足了劲，拼命的耸动着腰，干他，一边赌气的问道。  
“说，究竟是姐姐们的胸大，还是我的几把大？”  
......


End file.
